Telling the League
by CmrWolffe
Summary: How does it go when telling the rest of the Founding members of the Justice League a secret.


_**After secretly dating for a year Diana Prince and Bruce Wayne married each other in secret at Wayne Manor in front of only Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson-Wayne, Tim Drake-Wayne, Cassandra Wayne, Donna Troy, Hippolyta, and then there where Diana's gods and goddess.**_

 _ **After a couple months of being secretly married it was about time that they told the rest of the founders of the Justice League.**_

"Are you ready?" Diana asked Bruce as they headed down into the Batcave. "If you are not ready for this then we can wait a little longer." She continued. "We could do it next week"

"Diana, as much as I don't think it is their business to know about us. I know that it means a lot to you to have them know. Plus, I hate having to pretend that we are just friends on the watchtower, there are so many times that I just want to kiss you." Bruce said with a sly smirk.

"You are right. We have put this off for too long. I mean we have been married for 2 months now." Diana said as she finished spinning around putting her Wonder Woman Uniform on. "I will get the Batplane ready as you get changed."

"Show off." Bruce said as he walked to the clear case with his newest Bat Suit in it. "and Thank you" he yelled back entering the changing room.

Diana had just finished getting the coordinates for the watchtower into the Batcomputer in the plane to make it a quick flight for them to get to the tower. Just then she saw her husband walk up to the plane and jump in.

"Let's go and get this over with." Batman said in a low growl

"You're not ashamed of me, are you?" Wonder Woman asked in a hiss.

Batman was a little shocked by her question and said "No, Never. I just want to tell them and get them over with the shock and inevitable lecture from Clark."

"I never thought about that. Do you think they will be really mad about it?" She asked in a nervous way.

"I think that they may be mad and a little hurt we didn't invite them but they will also have to learn to accept it and deal with it. We both agreed that we wanted it to be family only and private." Batman said, as they took off into the sky to get to the Watchtower.

Within a couple of minutes they reached the Watchtower.

"Batman to Watchtower, is the hanger clear to land?" Batman asked .

Batman heard a deep voice come back over the radio saying "Watchtower to Batman, you are clear to land in hanger 2A, and Hello Wonder Woman"

In a deep baritone voice of Bruce and not Batman he said"Thank you J'onn. Could you get the rest of the founders to meet us in the conference room. There is an important thing that we need to go over with you all."

"Of course Batman" J'onn responded. Then through his telepathy Batman heard, " _Congratulations to you both. I knew you to would be great together_."

" _How long have you known?_ " Wonder Woman thought back

" _I have known for at least a month and a half. I didn't have to read your mind to know, I could read your emotions for each other._ " J'onn thought back.

" _Damn telapath_ " Batman thought. As he landed the Batplane and jumped out as Wonder Woman floated down.

Just as Wonder Woman was about to touch down on the ground of the Watchtower she heard over the P.A. system "Flash, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and Superman please report to the conference room immediately."

"Well I guess we should get there." Wonder Woman said in a joking manner.

Bruce and Diana made it there before everyone else did. And waited for everyone to get there.

Just as they sat down at their seats they over heard Shayera (Hawkgirl) ask "I wonder what this is all about?"

"I don't know, but it better be important I have to get going. I have to get to Oa to do some training with some new Corp members." John responded back.

As they walked in there was a small sigh from both of them when they saw Batman there glaring at them. "Stop it." Wonder Woman whispered to Batman.

Batman then shot a look at her letting her know that he heard her. Just then Superman and J'onn walked in talking about an incident involving Buster Gold.

As they all sat down Flash ran in and took his seat while everyone gave me a glare. "How is it that the fastest man alive is always the last one here to arrive?" Green Lantern asked.

"I was a little busy." Flash shot back but got a strong Bat Glare from Batman telling him to shut up.

"Whats going on? Why the Meeting?" Superman asked with agreeing nods from Green Lantern, Shayera, and Flash. "Ask those two, they are the ones that asked me to get you all here" J'onn said as he pointed to Batman and Wonder Woman.

"So…" everyone asked at the same time. At that time Batman and Wonder Woman both stood up to address the rest of the team. As a big smile came across the martians face.

"We asked for you each to come because we thought it was right that you guys knew" Batman started to say.

"Knew what?" the Flash yelled back. "If it's about you to dating then we all know already."

"You do?" Both Batman and Wonder Woman asked in surprise

"Yeah, you two suck at hiding how much you care for each other" Shayera spoke up.

"Well if that is all then I guess this meeting is over." Superman said and stood up to walk out.

Batman started taking off his cowl and began

saying "It's not all." and tried to continue only getting "We…."  
"Got married!" Wonder Woman exclaimed, finishing Batman's statement.

Superman didn't know what to do, he stumbled and fell back into his chair in shock. And he wasn't alone. Flash's month was stuck open and both Green Lantern and Shayera both gave each other a knowing look trying to figure out what to say. And J'onn sat there watching everyones reaction.

Both Batman and Wonder Woman sat down neither knowing if it was a good idea to tell everyone like this.

Superman was the first to be able to speak. "First off, congratulations and second. What the Hell, why didn't you invite us? I mean we are your best friends." "Yeah, what he said." Flash said in agreement to what Superman said.

"We didn't invite you guys because we agreed that, one we didn't know that you guys knew of our relationship, two didn't know if you would accept it, three that we wanted it to be a nice private wedding with just immediate family because we married has Bruce and Diana not Batman and Wonder Woman" Batman responded.

"But we are planning on doing a second ceremony up here including you all. The world will know that Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince are married and then that Batman and Wonder Woman are married. That way we can keep our secret Identities safe." Wonder Woman said in a commanding tone. She then continued saying "We hope you can forgive us for not telling you but also hope that you will accept our decision on all of this."

"It was his Idea to keep this a secret wasn't it." Shayera said.

"Actually no, it was mine. Ever since I was a young girl I wanted to get married by my gods and goddess. But they said that only those that are actually family members could join." Diana responded.

"Well congrats Wondy and Bats." In the blink of an eye he was hugging both Batman and Wonder Woman asking if he could be the dj for the second wedding.

"We will see Wally." Bruce said in an annoyed tone.

"Of course you can Wally!" Diana said hugging him back. And giving Bruce

"Sweet, DJ Rubber Ducky is going to be in the House!" Wally exclaimed not holding back his excitement.

Just as he was letting go Flash felt something pushing him back into them. He realized that Superman had stood up and was coming to hug them at the same time that Shayera, John, and J'onn also joined.

Just as the hug was over there was a loud noise letting them know that there was an emergency that they needed to attend to.

J'onn broke off and told them that they would all be need. The Legion of Doom was attacking in New York.

"Well I guess we will have to do finish the planning when we get back." Flash joked as he ran off to the teleporter. With Green Lantern, Shayera, and Superman behind him, J'onn headed to the moniter womb to watch over the whole battle, leaving Bruce and Diana alone in the conference room.

"Do you think that they will need us?" Bruce asked in a seducative manner.

"Let's go Mr. Wayne. You know that they will need us. Besides the sooner we finish this fight the sooner we can go home to our own bedroom." Diana said in her own seducative voice while places his cowl back on to his head. Once the cowl was in place Batman pulled Wonder Woman into his body and gave her a passionate kiss.

As they ended the kiss catching their breaths turning and heading towards the door to leave to go to the teleporter to join the other he said. "I guess you are right Mrs. Wayne. I love you."

"I love you too Bruce, now let's go join the others." Wonder Woman said running out the door with Batman right behind her.


End file.
